07 Exorcist
by ArcaneObsession
Summary: AU: Teito just 'lost' is best firned and now he's off to St. Mikhail's HS. There he meets three men who are more than they seem. When strange things start happening at the school, will Teito uncover the truth about himself and come to herms with himself?


**Hey! I'm so glad I finished this. It was kinda sitting in my computer half-finished for a while. When I watched 07 Ghost, I couldn't help but write this. It is in an AU, but I let it follow the story line, at least at the beginning, of the anime. (I don't know how much the manga and anime differ) This is basically an intro chapter for the story, so nothing's gonna go BOOM! right now. Next chapter will be different though. There is some tiny, microscopic fluff, but it's nothing uber major. This isn't my first fanfic, but it's my first one of 07 Ghost, hopefully I did right by it. X3 Please enjoy!**

*****Disclaimer: I do not own 07 Ghost or any of its character. This is purely for fun and not profit. *****

* * *

The streets were dark and damp. A light rain cascaded onto the boy's hair creating the illusion of a crystal crown. Shudders moved their way up and down his spine. It had been a day like this when he had lost his best friend.

_Mikage…_

Teito could still hear the struggle that had happened in the alley nearly a month ago. His feet stopped moving and his placed his hands over his ears, trying to ward off a sound he knew he'd never forget.

_Mikage is not dead! He's not! But it was my fault. All my fault…_

A car pasted by and the small boy looked up. He'd stopped right in front of a cross way…any further and he would have been in the middle of the road. The street lights slowly blinked to life to illuminate the streets. Across the dark road, he saw it: St. Mikhail's High School. He's new school.

The building had once been a huge cathedral, but nearly 70 years ago it had been modified into a co-ed school. It still held its church-like appearance with domed stain glassed roofs and spiraling towers. It would have been beautiful if it wasn't going to be Teito's new prison.

Heaving a sigh, Teito began to cross the street. After two steps, the road lit up as a dark, sleek car came hurling down the street. Its two head lights were the last things Teito saw before everything went black.

…

"DAMN IT!" The driver of the car turned the wheel at the last second. The boy's eyes were frozen open as the car swirled.

_Why doesn't he move, damn it!_

"Frau! Watch out!" The front passenger cried out. He was grabbing the door and the center consul to keep from being flung to the side.

The car screeched and the brakes were slapped back as far as they could go. Frau kept the steering wheel turned even as the wheels stopped their spinning. Everything stopped.

"Is everyone ok?" A soft voice came from the back seat. A young man with soulful violet eyes leaned forward between the seats from the back.

"Yeah, but that damn kid. Why the hell was he just standing there?" Frau opened his door and was quickly followed by the other two.

"Where is he?" mumbled the driver. And then he saw him. He was lying on the ground right where he had been standing. The three rushed over to him.

"Castor, is he ok?" Frau asked. Castor bent down and fixed his slightly crooked glasses.

"I don't know. Labrador, can you have a look at him."

"Ok," The soft voiced Labrador kneeled next to the boy. "He seems to have fainted from shock. He probably hit his head. We should take him to the clinic at the school."

"You're right. Let's get him out of this rain. The last thing we need is for him to catch a cold too." Before he could pick the boy up, Frau grabbed him.

"I got the brat. Castor, why don't you drive?"

Castor gave a smile that was probably more chilling than the rain. "No problem. May be next time, though, you'll listen to us when we tell you you're driving too fast."

Frau just gave a grunt and climbed into the back seat of the car with the limp boy. Giving him a once over, Frau figured he was probably older than he looked. He had soft, smooth features that made him look like a small angel. Unable to help it, he brushed aside of the boy's hair from his face. The boy's face twisted like he was in pain then he relaxed and the look was gone almost as quickly as it had come.

"Mikage…" He sighed.

Mikage? Frau stared at the kid. Was that his boyfriend or something?

"Frau, we're here." Labrador said from the front seat. Looking up, they had indeed arrived. St. Mikhail's soared above them, its glass domes already glowing with an inner fire.

"Come on," Frau slid out of the car as carefully as he could so as not to jostle the kid around. "Let's get him checked out. The nurses should be here by now."

"You go ahead," Castor joined Frau and Labrador. "Labrador and I have some other business to take care of." Frau opened his mouth to protest, but the last thing he saw were Castor and Labrador's backs. Labrador looked over his shoulder with his soft smile and waved, "Bye bye." And then they were gone.

"Damn." Frau looked down at the still comatose boy in his arms. Something stirred him that he didn't really mind, but he wasn't too comfortable with it either. Shrugging it off, Frau set off to the clinic.

…

_It was dark and the rain made everything harder to see. Five men made their way for him. He wouldn't back down, he couldn't. But then they had a broken pipe and a steel bar. Everything was moving so fast, his eyes felt like they were burning and his head was going to split in half any second now. And then Mikage had come…He'd come to help Teito. But there were too many…They had the pipe. _

"_Teito! Run!"_

_A cry was stuck in his throat…There was nothing he could do…The pipe was swung…_

Teito's snapped open and met a pair of intense, ice blue eyes.

"Oi, brat!" Teito's fist came up suddenly and punched the stranger right in the jaw. It wasn't the hardest punch Teito could have mustered, but it had been quick and a shock to the man and sent him backwards.

Jumping up, he was met by a nauseating dizziness that plopped him right back down on the bed he was on. The room was spinning and the light made Teito squint against the harsh glare. What had just happened?

"Ya damn brat! What the hell you think you're doing?" The stranger sat up from where he's fallen rubbing his jaw. He had blonde, spikey hair and his eyes were as intense as they had been when Teito had opened his eyes. The clothes he wore were crumpled and looked like he'd slept in them.

Not really able to process everything, Teito just stared at the man. Apparently he didn't like that.

"I said," The man rushed up and grabbed the front of Teito's shirt. "What. The. Hell. Was that?"

Before Teito could answer, a hand came from nowhere and gave the guy a punch to the head ten times strong than the one Teito had given him.

"Frau, stop picking on the children. It's what gives you a bad name." Another man with glasses stepped over the blonde guy, Frau, and made his way to Teito. "I'm terribly sorry for this mess. I'm Castor, by the way. How are you feeling?"

Again, Teito just stared at the man. What was happening? The last thing he remembered was..

"The car…" He trailed off.

"Yes. Unfortunately, this idiot here," He gestured to Frau who was still recovering from the blow, "was driving too fast for his own stupidity to comprehend. We saw you at the last minute and Frau swerved. We think you may have fainted from the shock and bumped your head on the way down."

"Now that you mention it…" Teito put his hand up to his head and winced. Yeah, he defiantly bumped it, to put it lightly.

"Oh, he's awake." Teito looked over to see yet another man walk into the room. He was carrying a small platter with a tea cup and pot. Setting it on the sit table Teito hadn't noticed before, he turned and smiled. "Hello, I'm Labrador. Are you feeling any better?" He didn't wait for a reply and poured some strange smelling tea into the cup and gave it to Teito. "Drink this, it'll take the nausea and the edge of your hunger away."

Teito gingerly accepted the cup and looked into it before looking at the three men gathered around the bed.

"Where am I?"

Castor smiled. "Why don't you drink and we'll answer your questions." Teito gave him a look, but took a sip of the tea. It was actually pretty good so he continued to drink until the cup was empty. Labrador poured him another cup.

"Well, for starters, you are at St. Mikhail's. In its clinic, to be precise. We took you here after you collapsed on the street. Frau here was kind enough to carry you in."

Teito turned, a 'Thank you' on the tip of his tongue, but Frau just sneered:

"That's right, brat. Be thankful I hauled your ass up here. You know how many stories are in this place? This clinic is on the thirty-fifth." The 'Thank you' died and Teito just glared at the man. Then the first part of what Castor had said sunk in.

"This is St. Mikhail's?" With a new wonder, Teito looked around the room. It didn't look like it belonged to the former church's exterior.

Labrador smiled. "Yes. This clinic is relatively new. There are other parts of the school that are more traditional. When you are feeling better, I'm sure Frau would be happy to show you around."

Teito looked over at Frau, expecting him to outright reject the idea, but he was sitting on the windowsill looking out at nothing. The light seemed to hit his face just right to make his blue eyes seem less harsh. His chest did a weird fluttery thing. But Teito shook it off, that man was a jerk.

"I'd like that. But," Teito glanced around again. "Why am I here? Why not a regular hospital?"

The man named Castor fixed his glasses…again. "We wanted to know that you were ok as fast as we could. St. Mikhail's clinic was much closer than any hospital around. Plus," He added with a slight grin. "We three are teachers here, so we have unlimited access. Bringing you to the clinic was the easiest choice."

Teito blinked. "Teachers?" He honestly couldn't see any of them as being teachers at any school, let alone St. Mikhail's.

"What? Can't you see us as teachers?"

He shook his head. "No. Especially not him." Teito gave a dour glare in Frau's direction. Frau jumped up from the windowsill.

"What's ya say ya damn brat?" Labrador put a calming hand on his shoulder.

"Frau, calm down. Let the boy rest I'm sure he's tired." He turned to Teito. "Right?"

"Well, I am tired." Teito gripped at his sheets. "But I still have more questions."

"You can ask them after you rest." Castor gently pushed Teito's shoulder down until his head was on the pillow.

"But, can I ask what you teach?" Teito's eyes were already closing and he was having to fight to keep them open. He could see Labrador come to stand next to his bed and smile.

"I teach Botany to all grade levels. I'm also the head of the Tea Timer's Club."

'It fit.' Teito thought as he watched Labrador collect the cup and teapot that had held the strange, flowery tea.

"And I," Castor came into view. "I teach Mathematics, from Geometry to Calculus. I'm also a frequent volunteer at St. Mikhail's Library and I'm the head of the Woodshop Club."

'That's an odd combination…' The room was getting dark; were putting out the lights.

"Frau?" Castor turned to the temperamental blonde.

"Why the hell should I tell him what I do?"

"Well, Frau here," Castor gave and exasperated gesture towards Frau. "Is the Gym teacher. No extracurricular activities." Teito snorted.

"Figures." He said aloud this time.

"What'd you say brat?"

Teito stopped fighting and gave into the pull of sleep. The last thing he saw was the blonde head of Frau leaving the clinic. For a second it looked as if he stopped to turn around, but Teito was too far gone into sleep to see or remember anything after that.

* * *

**In the beginning, I was actually going to make this fanfic more…intense in the romance area. But, I'm glad it didn't. No one wants to read my yaoi, I'd butcher the poor story until all our eyes bled. ;( Sad but true. Please tell me what you thought! Thanks for reading! (sorry for teh weird spacing, only noticed it when I uploaded it)**


End file.
